


Half the Man

by Hammocker



Series: The DJ AU [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see something you like, white boy?” Vaas asked, letting the door close behind him.</p><p>Jason took a step forward. “You slept with my girlfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have been working on Some Things Never Leave You while I was writing this, but I couldn't help it. Please, should you comment, feel free yell at me to work on Some Things, I need it.
> 
> Wasn't sure if this really needed a non-con tag, but it's there just in case.

Jason was chomping at the bit. He didn't think he had been this pissed off in a long time. 

Liza had been acting oddly for the past day or so. Avoiding Jason, refusing to look him in the eye, not as positive as she usually was. Jason had pressed, afraid that something was wrong, and then, to his dismay, she fessed up. She had called him that morning and confessed to sleeping with another guy. Jason had gone from shocked, to hurt, to angry in the space of half an hour. Angry at Liza, certainly, but also angry at the asshole who had knowingly slept with someone else's girlfriend, if Liza's story held true. Jason sure as hell hoped it would. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he needed to see this guy. All he had was a description and a first name: Vaas.

He was stood in an alley behind the Twilight Delight, one of the city's less prestigious clubs. Apparently Vaas came every other day, and went out in the back to smoke weed regularly. Jason was hoping to catch him. He didn't care how long it would take. He had time to waste, things to think about. Like what the hell had compelled Liza to fuck this guy. She had never, ever cheated in the past. She got flirted at, but it wasn't like her to act on that. What made this instance different?

The door swung open, pulling Jason back to the real world. Out from the club strutted a Latino guy, sporting a mohawk, an unkempt goatee, and kinda tribal earrings. He was just what Liza had described, but he wasn't exactly what Jason had expected. He was a little shorter than Jason, but he was built like a boar. Dense muscle was apparent below his tank top, and his baggy cargoes created a facade of bulk. Jason would have taken him for a bouncer if not for his outfit. He certainly had the look for the job. But Jason was pretty fit himself. He led an active lifestyle, hiked regularly, mountain biked, rock climbed, went to the gym when he had no other options. Jason would at least be a match for him if they came to blows.

The guy's eyes met Jason's just a few seconds after he'd stepped out. Jason glared, Vaas only stared. Gradually, Vaas' mouth turned up in an unbearable cocksure smile, and he tilted his head at Jason.

“You see something you like, white boy?” he asked, letting the door close behind him.

Jason took a step forward. “You slept with my girlfriend.”

Vaas frowned and glanced away from Jason in thought. His expression gradually returned to a smile and he nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Her,” he drawled. “She didn't mention any novia.”

Jason wasn't sure what he had been called, but it couldn't have been anything flattering. Not to mention that he wasn't taking Jason seriously.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Chill, man, you're all high-fucking-strung,” Vaas said, waving a dismissive hand his way. “I'm Vaas. What's your name, hermano?

Jason let out a strained breath. How fucking dare this guy not even return his anger?

“Jason,” he hissed. “And I'm only going to warn you once to stay the hell away from her.”

Vaas gave a hoarse laugh, shaking his head. “That's- that's real cute, Jason, you're real cute. But you think she's gonna want some little blanquito after me? Half the fucking man? I don't think so.” Vaas' eyes raked Jason up and down. “Maybe you better snap me up before she sees me again, how about that?”

Was Vaas fucking flirting?

“I'm half the man?” Jason echoed, stalking up to Vaas. “You've got fucking eye liner and jewelry on, who the fuck are you to say that shit?”

“My God, you _are_ a fucking woman,” Vaas cackled. “Got your feathers in a ruffle, fluffing up so you look big, barking like a little fucking chihuahua. It's cute, though, seriously.”

Any words that came to Jason's mind died before they reached his throat. His face was hot and he could feel himself shaking. And Vaas just would not shut up.

“I mean, the way you talk, I think you need a big man in your life more than your girlfriend.”

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He wound his arm back and socked Vaas upside the head.

Vaas blinked rapidly and he reached up to touch the affected flesh.

“You call that a hit?” he said, clicking his tongue.

Once again, Jason went in to punch Vaas' face, but this time a hand came out and grabbed his wrist. Jason was taken aback by the pressure. All of a sudden his arm was almost completely immobile. With the opposite, Jason jabbed Vaas in the stomach.

Vaas faltered, releasing his wrist and stumbling back to grip his belly.

“Scrappy son of a bitch.”

Jason went on to land another punch on Vaas' face. This time, Vaas anticipated, swerving out of harm's way and coming back to shoulder Jason into the club's brick wall. Jason made contact with a thud and grabbed at the uneven surface to steady himself. He turned to face Vaas, who had put a little more distance between them.

“Come on, blanquito, come here,” Vaas taunted, beckoning with his fingers. “You want to get me for fucking your girl? Come get me.”

Jason charged at Vaas. He wanted to tackle him, get him on the ground, beat him to a pulp. He reached out to do just that as he came into Vaas' vicinity. As he jumped, Vaas caught one of his arms with both hands.

One minute Jason was in the air, and the next he hit concrete and was flat on his back, temporarily stunned. Goddammit, this guy was better than he'd anticipated.

Vaas leaned over Jason, eyes blown up wide. “Okay, when you can talk, you're gonna say you're sorry. Then I'm gonna say, “Fuck, man, it's cool, I woulda done that too.” Then we're gonna share a joint and chat and shit. How's that-?”

Jason's hand shot out and grabbed Vaas' ankle, pulling his leg out from under him. Suddenly that solid bulk was sending Vaas crashing down to the ground. Fuck no was he saying sorry to this dick.

Scrambling to sit up, Jason straddled Vaas, hoping to keep him down by their combined weight. No sooner was he on top of Vaas than Vaas' hands were grabbing for his shirt and neck. The collected swagger that Vaas had exuded a moment before was gone. In its stead, a wild animal roared and snapped in Jason's face. 

“Say you're fucking sorry, you bitch, I'll kill you!”

About damn time he got a proper reaction. Jason grabbed at the hand that was gripping his neck while he used his opposite arm to beat on Vaas' chest and stomach. This time, however, Vaas was not faltering. He was scowling, nostrils flaring, slowly sitting up so their faces were closer and closer. Any harm Jason was inflicting Vaas seemed to absorb. Jason could feel Vaas' breath on his face, he was so close then.

The grip on Jason's neck was tightening. Vaas' other hand migrated upward to aid the first, constricting Jason's airway like a snake. Oxygen wasn't coming in or out and Jason's vision was spotty. Not enough time, not enough energy for his brain to process any input effectively. He shoved at Vaas' chest, desperate to get away from the restriction, but there was no give. He needed to do something, anything before he passed out or died or worse, anything.

Without a thought, Jason ground his crotch into Vaas'. He hadn't meant to do it. Hadn't even considered it. He was just so fucking angry and he didn't know what else to do and he needed some of his leverage back.

The hands on his neck loosened up and Jason felt air flow back into his lungs like a tidal wive. He coughed and blinked as his vision recovered. Vaas' face was a little farther away now, but his expression had morphed into something that could have been shock or disgust. Like he couldn't believe what Jason had just done. Within a second, however, it was once more back to his typical smirk.

“Oh. I see how it is,” Vaas said, winking up at Jason before glancing downward. “Whatcha got there, white boy? You like getting beaten up? Choked?” He reestablished his grip for just a second before bringing both his hands to the ground and leaning on them.

A pit formed in Jason's stomach as he realized that he was indeed half-hard. First Liza, now his own dick betraying him to this guy? Unbelievable.

He struck Vaas across his face, hoping to quiet both him and his own hormones.

Vaas winced, bruises already forming and his beaten skin, but he wasn't deterred.

“You don't get your dick away from my dick soon, you're asking for it.”

“Shut up!” Jason shouted, grinding against Vaas once again. It was the wrong thing to do, but it got a response.

Vaas let out a groan, allowing himself to lie back onto the concrete. “Oh, fucking frisky boy, I love it.”

Jason made to land another punch, but Vaas caught his arm and pulled Jason forward, grinding up into him simultaneously.

“Fu-uck, got me going now, puto.”

The anger in Jason was quickly turning to cold panic. He'd fucked this up and he needed to get away. He wrenched his arm out of Vaas' grasp and fell backward off of him. He rolled so he was facing away from Vaas and started to scramble away on his hands and knees.

“Where you going?” Vaas asked from behind him, his playful tone renewed.

He tried to hop to his feet, but a hand on his ankle sent him flat into the concrete. A weight pressed down upon Jason's thighs, pinning him in the worst position possible.

“Stay a while, come on,” Vaas said, his hands wandering up Jason's shirt.

Jason gritted his teeth. He tried to twist to the side, but his lower half was virtually immobile, like a block of concrete had fallen on top of it without his notice.

“You're not just cute, you know, you're pretty. Little soft, but pretty.”

The weight shifted down onto his lower legs. He felt a tug at his pants, his loose khaki pants and briefs. He flattened himself to the ground, shoving his belly as close to the concrete as physically possible.

“No, no, no, you're not seriously...” Jason trailed off, struggling to process that Vaas was really going there.

“Fuck yeah, I am. No one's gonna be back here for a while, Jason. C'mon, help me out here.”

Jason stayed exactly as he was was, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to stall Vaas out. As Vaas kept tugging, though, his pants just kept slipping farther and farther down. It wasn't long before his dick slid out of his briefs just a bit and touched the cold concrete below. He gasped through his teeth and bucked his hips just slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Vaas to shove his pants past half-way down his legs, fully exposing him to the cool air and Vaas' prying gaze.

Vaas whistled at what he saw.

“Now, this-” Vaas said, gripping lightly. “This would just be a shame to not fuck.”

Jason tilted his head so he could see Vaas out of the corner of his eye. He bared his teeth and glowered. Even as vulnerable as he was, Jason didn't want to look pathetic. He could take whatever Vaas could throw at him, even if he might not like it.

He could hear rustling behind him, probably Vaas getting his cargoes down, maybe digging around in their pockets.

“You ever done this before, Jason?”

Jason huffed and turned his eyes forward.

“Hey,” Vaas called, leaning up towards Jason's front and tapping the crown of his head. “Asked you a question: you ever done this before?”

“No.”

“Oh, virgin boy, huh?” Vaas said, almost as though they were conversing normally. “I promise you, ass fucking is fun. Ma-aybe not the first time or, uh, you know, first couple times, but really. Feels like fucking heaven if you do it right.”

Even as Vaas talked, Jason could hear something squelching lightly. He couldn't tell what Vaas was doing, but it made his heart thump hard against the ground.

“Now just trust me on this and hermano- relax.”

Relax? How the hell was he supposed to-

“Ah! A-ah!” Jason cried as a slick intrusion pressed into his asshole. “Jesus!”

“Come on, man, you're real tense,” Vaas insisted, reaching up to rub at his back. “Ease your tight ass up, it'll go nicer.”

What was Jason supposed to say to that? What the hell was he supposed to do? How could anyone be expected to relax with a finger up their ass? It wasn't natural; it felt like a violation. It _was_ a violation. But, if Vaas said that loosening his muscles would make it hurt less, well, he couldn't exactly argue in his position.

Jason took in a deep breath and forced his sphincter muscles to relax, just as much as they could.

“Good boy, Jason, good boy, now you got it,” Vaas said. “Hold that for me, okay? Just hold that.”

No sooner had Vaas spoken than a second and third intrusion joined in with the first.

“Oh, fu-uck,” Jason groaned. God, it was like being split in half, it was so fucking weird. Weirdest part, though, was that it didn't hurt nearly as much as he had figured it might. He'd heard of anal before, duh, heard of chicks doing it, certainly heard of gay guys doing it, but he'd never thought of it happening to him.

“Promise you, promise you, blanquito, we're gonna make you feel real good,” Vaas told him. “Just, uh, just give me a minute here.”

It didn't feel real good right then. Jason regretted not having a pillow to bite. He didn't see how it could feel good at all, not on the receiving end. What the hell kinda deity would be sick enough to put a pleasure spot up a guy's-

“Oh my Go-od!” Jason cried out as a bolt of sheer pleasure shot through him.

“Told you,” Vaas said before prodding the same area.

Jason scrabbled at the ground, sobbing out a moan. The invasive, unpleasant nature of what Vaas was doing hadn't disappeared, but at the same time, it was starting to seduce his lower thought processes. Fuck that felt good. Like a blowjob, but nothing like a blowjob. It sure as hell had his dick hard again. Not the most comfortable thing from his position.

“How in the fuck...?”

“Someone's happy,” Vaas said. Jason could hear the smirk in his voice. “What I tell you? I'm an honest guy. I wouldn't lie to you.”

Jason pressed his cheek deliberately into the cold concrete then, his face hot and no doubt flushed something awful. It was agony, but a kinder agony than it could have been, growing more pleasurable by the minute. He could have gotten used to it, but Jason knew it was just preparation.

The fingers pulled out and Jason was awash with as much loss as he was relief.

The weight on top of Jason shifted away briefly. He tried to move his legs, but was hit with a pins and needles sensation and stilled instinctively. Before he could try again, Vaas hauled him up onto his knees, allowing him to effectively mount Jason.

Jason brought once of his arms to his mouth and bit down as he felt a blunt head prodding around his perineum. It wasn't an awful sensation in and of itself, but his position combined with Vaas' attitude and simple dominance created an agonizing cocktail of emotion. On one level, he was still very much aroused, on another, he tremored with anticipation.

Finally, the head of Vaas' cock poked Jason's hole before slipping past the first ring of muscle. His jaw clamped tight as it could without drawing blood. At least pain was a familiar sensation, something he was relatively used to. What Vaas was doing was alien to him. Jason felt very much like he was being probed in more than one sense of the word.

“There we go, hermano, it's not so bad,” Vaas said as soon as he was fully seated.

Right as Vaas began to pull back out, the same spark of bliss coursed through Jason again. His teeth detached from his arm as a whine was ripped from his throat.

“That's right.” Vaas leaned down over Jason. “You don't want to get up in some pussy, this is what you want, huh?”

He shoved back in and Jason yelped, cock twitching against his belly.

“Yeah, that feels good,” Vaas crooned, pressing his nose into the hair behind Jason's neck. “Gonna give it to you nice and slow now. Make you feel great.”

True to his word, Vaas set a slow, agonizing pace. The push and pull was gradual, brushing consistently against whatever it was making him feel like heaven, but never as strongly as he might have liked. It seemed to him like Vaas was focusing more on his own pleasure than anything. Or, God forbid, feeling like he was intimate with Jason. Jason didn't appreciate being disregarded.

“That- that all you got, you fuckin' bastard?”

All of Vaas' movement stopped. A hand slid down Jason's shoulder and to his elbow.

“You asking for something, precioso?”

“Harder, asshole,” Jason spat.

Vaas clicked his tongue. “You asked for it, Jason.”

He shifted above Jason, bracing one hand on the ground and using the other to wrap around Jason's torso. He dragged out of Jason until he was just shy of slipping out before slamming back in. Jason barely had time to cry out before Vaas started up a brutal tempo of pistoning in and out, picking up momentum by the second. Tears pricked at the Jason's eyes, but at the same time, he was feeling more good than bad. Vaas' breathing next to his ear combined with the slap of flesh on flesh should have made for a disgusting mental map of the situation. Yet Jason wasn't disgusted. No, he felt good. Maybe not in his higher thought processes or his pride, but his dick was harder than it had been in a long time. And all thanks to some stranger who banged his girlfriend and then decided he looked cute too. Jason was fucking sick.

Vaas was drinking in his vocalizations. Every time he let himself whimper or moan, he got an especially hard thrust in. It should have repulsed him, but it only wound him up harder. Noises equaled harder dicking equaled getting closer to release. The effect only magnified when he felt a hand wrapping around his dick. Vaas must have been reaching his limit too.

Jason's orgasm hit him like a rock, almost painful, though, whether that was by virtue of intensity or simply emotion was anyone's guess. He clawed at the ground as his cock spasmed and spilled over Vaas' hand. When he was spent, Jason went completely limp, drained of any and all energy.

Vaas reared back up then, keeping Jason's hips in the air as he pounded away. It only took a few more seconds before he let out an exultant snarl as he spilled himself inside of Jason. The sensation made Jason's eyes twitch. It was subtle and weird, but in his post-orgasm haze, Jason thought he could get used to it.

For a moment, all that could be heard was their mutual heavy breathing and the bass from inside the club. Jason supposed that one could say they were both basking in afterglow.

“You did good, white boy, real good,” Vaas murmured as he caught his breath, allowing Jason's hips to drop.

Over. It was finally over. Jason was so fucking tired. He didn't want to get up anymore.

The sound of rustling from behind him no longer registered. Jason gasped lightly as a wet, cloth-ish object pressed up against his loins and rubbed away any remaining fluid.

“What are you...?” Jason said weakly.

“Making sure you don't get lube and cum all over your pants,” Vaas cooed. “Fuckin' shame, though, if I didn't just come, I'd be all over you,”

Jason huffed. It was the most defiance he could conjure up anymore.

“Too fucking easy to bust your balls, hermano, but I like you,” Vaas said, working Jason's khakis back up over his waist before moving off him completely. “You need anything now?”

“Piss off,” Jason said. He needed to sleep for half a day was what he needed.

“No, you do need something.”

More stirring behind him. Something that sounded like crinkling paper followed by brisk pen strokes. A slip of paper was shoved between one of his arms and his face.

“There's my name, my number, and my address. Call me, or, fuck, come over some time, invite yourself. Or just call the cops, if you want, I dunno. It's up to you, man.”

Jason said nothing. He didn't feel like calling or, hell, doing anything right then. He had some serious questions to consider about his sexuality and a girlfriend he needed to have an open conversation with. His life was suddenly topsy-turvy, but all Jason wanted to do was sleep.

He could hear Vaas shuffling back towards the door into the club, but he stopped before heading in.

“Hey, before I go, you want some weed?” he asked.

Vaas really did not know when to quit. But then, how was Jason supposed to say no to an offer like that?

“You know what?” Jason said, lifting his head up. “Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> By all rights, this shouldn't exist. I have other things that desperately need work on them, but I get distracted so easily it's not even funny. I'm very sorry to those of you expecting another chapter of Some Things last month, I know I'm slow, but I swear to God, I'm working on it.
> 
> I am glad I wrote this though. I took a class on how to write action scenes this past week and employed some of that knowledge here. Hopefully the writing comes across as cinematic as I intended it to.
> 
> A small confession: I sort of ship Vaas and Liza. Before writing this piece, I conceived of a fic involving Vaas and Liza dancing in a club and Vaas seducing her there, putting Jason down all the while (an idea primarily spawned out of listening to Maroon 5's _Feelings_ more times than any human should.) But it seems that even when I try to ship straight, I just end up shipping gay, so here we are.
> 
> Oh, and, I hate to talk about personal, vaguely related crap in author's notes, but fuck uPlay. Can we just all agree that uPlay is the worst thing ever? I should not be forced the launch uPlay from Steam every time I wanna play Far Cry 3. This kind of shit is why I don't buy from Ubisoft anymore.


End file.
